Beauty and the Beast?
by oh-Bambi.xx
Summary: Grace has worked for Oliver Warbucks for as long as she can remember , his reputation as a cold and callous businessman is notorious amongst the press but is he the beast they make him out to be ? or can Grace see something in him they simply can't? my own take on one of my favourite movies the scenes included and my own little extras , unfortunately I don't own Annie x
1. Chapter 1

He had been called many things in his time but Oliver Warbucks was first and foremost a business man.

His philosophy being that there were only three necessitates in life.

Money. Power and capitalism

Narcissism in a suit he was ruthless in these things.

A permanent fixture in the world of aristocracy the press where no stranger to him , documenting whatever information they could dig up .professional and personal stories sprawled across the pages regardless of their validity deluding the public that they knew the black and white figure in the photograph , total nonsense of course .

There was only one person who truly knew the balding billionaire, personal secretary and right hand woman Grace Farrell.

Quite the opposite of her boss she had worked for the past decade loyally at his side, her calm an organised demeanour differing greatly from that of her employer.

The past ten years seemed nothing to how she felt, why the brunette could hardly remember working or living anywhere else. Upon walking into the mansion that very first day she had thrown herself into the job ensuring that both the schedule of Mr Warbucks and his household ran like clockwork.

Checklist and Clipboard in hand Grace quickly scanned its contents, her Grey heels clicking rhythmically against the marble floor as she busily made her way around the mansion a neat tick gracing her paper as each job was assigned.

Mr Warbuck's would be arriving home later that evening and Grace knowing her boss knew he would expect nothing short of perfection, boy was there a lot to do.

The mansion had been buzzing with activity since the early hours of morning and for Grace it had been nonstop .

turning the corner she sank down onto an empty chair sighing in relief as she enjoyed a rare moment of rest.

Closing her eyes for a second she took a deep breath inhaling and exhaling slowly as prepared herself for the hours ahead.

Opening her eyes she glanced down at her watch, observing the hands as they travelled slowly around its face the sound of the grandfather clock down traveling down as she watched the dial display two o'clock.

Mr Warbuck's was due back at six giving her four hours to pull everything together.

Looking down at her list once more she stood up straightening her skirt and walking towards the kitchen.

"Miss Farrell " she heard a voice call.

" ah Drake just the person I was looking for "

The butler raised an eyebrow as he closed the distance between them

"As you know Mr Warbucks will be arriving home in a matter of hours "

The older man nodded.

"I need to pop out for a while, I trust you can manage whilst I'm gone "

" of course "

Handing him the clipboard she quickly ran through what sill needed completing .

"I shouldn't be too long, only an hour or two "she explained .

"Everything is in hand madam "

Grace bit her lip

"Make sure that .."

"Miss Farrell "Drake interrupted.

With a nervous giggle she patted him on the shoulder "ok "

Rolling his eyes he watched as his dainty manager hurriedly made her way to the cloak closet, muttering a quick thank you as Mrs Greer helped her into her coat.

After having arranged to meet the asp at two fifteen the black limousine was already waiting, the passenger door opening for her and she elegantly slipped inside.

Pulling out the morning newspaper from inside her bag she shook her head at the latest story.

" Oliver Warbuck's , businessman and Billionaire has been labelled cold a callus by the wife of former business partner Henry Vicarage in an interview last week . " he was despicably rude to my children when he visited my husband last summer , yelling at them as if they nothing more than the dirt beneath his feet . My husband and I were so appalled by his behaviour that …"

Having read the article twice over that day she didn't bother to finish . Letting out a heavy sigh she quickly put it back in her bag.

"Everything ok Miss Farrell? "

Looking up Grace met the concerned eyes of her driver.

"oh I'm fine " she reassured smiling briefly as the car pulled away .

She should have known something like this would happened , She had received a telephone call from her boss only the evening before warning her of his latest dispute.

" Miss Farrell I have spoken to Henry Vicarage and have informed him of my withdrawal from the project ."

" but Mr Warbucks …"

" It was a sinking ship Miss Farrell and I did not make my money by trying to save something that cannot be saved ."

" very well sir "

" A fair warning Miss Farrell I shouldn't be surprised if his wife contacts the press. she has never been fond of me "

" yes sir "

"Ghastly woman, if anything does arise I'm sure you are capable of dealing with it "

"Of course sir."

"very well , I will be arriving home tomorrow evening "

As he typically was with this kind of thing Mr Warbucks had been right. That morning the newspaper had arrived as usual complete with the black and white image of her employer plastered across its front page.

" Hudson Street orphanage Miss "

Slowly the vehicle came to a stop and glancing out of the window Grace's blue eyes grew wide .

"oh boy "

Clasping the handle of her briefcase she took a deep breath, smiling nervously as she stepped out.

Around the car a small crowd had formed all staring in wonder as they whispered amongst themselves eyes young and old following as she gingerly made her way up the concrete steps and rang the doorbell.

It was only a second or two before a voice could be heard loud and brash as it grew closer.

"Alright! Alright! "

Roughly the door swung open revealing a woman ten or so years older than herself, her body slumped lazily against the wooden frame as she looked the up and down.

" Yeah "

" Miss Hannigan ? "

" who's asking ? "

" Oh sorry , I'm Grace Farrell ." the secretary explained extending her hand ." The New York board of orphan's s..sent me "

At her words there was an instant change in the woman before her, shaking her hand enthusiastically as she pulled her inside.

"Oh, why didn't ya say so? Come on in "

Lead down the dimly lit hallway Grace tried to keep track of what the woman was saying , now trapped with their arms linked together she passed little girls cleaning the uncarpeted floors and watched as they were hurriedly huddled upwards by their headmistress .

Confusion growing by the second she couldn't make head or tail of her ramblings and as Miss Hannigan finally pausing for breath the brunette spoke .

" Miss Hannigan what on earth are you talking about ? "

The look reflected back at her was as confused as her own and after a moment realisation seemed to dawn and like a heavy brick Miss Hannigan Dropped her arm .

"Hey, are you selling beauty products? Cause I don't need no beauty products. "

"no , Miss Hannigan I think you have.."

"Cleaver idea "she interrupted "somebody obviously went to college, but it aint gonna work on me "

Pushed back the way she came Grace tried to explain and it was only when she was inches away from the front door that she finally managed to wriggle free from the woman's grasp .

"Miss Hannigan " she exclaimed stepping back "I am the private secretary to Oliver Warbucks "

She held in a giggle as the older woman's jaw dropped .

"W..W...Oliver Warbucks? The millionaire ? "

" No " Grace said softly " Oliver Warbucks the Billionaire , Mr Warbucks would like to invite an orphan to spend a week with him at his home, I'm here to select one "

" Oh " Miss Hanngian stammered placing a hand to her head " what kind of orphan did you have in mind ? "

" Well .." Grace paused aware of the children around them "Miss Hannigan could we please go somewhere a little more private? "

It was only then that the headmistress seemed to notice the girls scrubbing the floor at her feet and quickly pulled them up her nervous chuckle returning as she spoke.

"This way "she instructed and swiftly made her way past the stairs and to what Grace presumed was her office.

Watching her Slumping heavily in her chair Grace perched on the one opposite , glancing briefly at her watch before speaking.

" As I said Miss Hannigan Mr Warbucks would like .."

" A kid for the week yeah " the red head muttered flipping through the unruly pile of papers on her desk .

" quiet ? , tall ? , lazy ? " she continued waving her hands .

Miss Farrell watched the door of the closet behind her slowly creaked a jar , a small , smiling face peeking out the narrow crack that had formed .

" Well " Grace smiled the child's eyes meeting hers " Friendly " the little girl waved " intelligent , and happy "

" Hmm , how old ? "

Grace looked towards the closet secretly hoping the little girl would give her a clue , ten fingers were held up and the woman smiled .

"Ten "

"Ten "

The door opened a little further and Grace could see the mass of gorgeous ginger curls atop the child's head .

" Oh I almost forgot , Mr Warbucks prefers.. red headed children . "

" Nope , sorry aint got it " Miss Hannigan replied swinging her legs up onto the desk .

" Well , what about this child ? " Grace questioned walking towards the closest .

" What Annie ? "

Annie , Opening the door fully Grace Nodded taking the little girls hand in her own .

" You Don't want Annie "

" Why not ? "

" Shes a drunk "

Miss Farrell scoft .

" Miss Hannigan that's ridiculous "

Bending down Grace asked Annie sweetly .

" Annie " she smiled " how would you like to spend a week with Mr Warbucks at his house ? "

The youngster grinned " Would I ?! "

Grace couldn't help but laugh when the little girl flung her arms around the young woman tightly .

"I think that is a yes , " she giggled " come along now dear Mr Warbuck's Limousine is waiting "

" Oh Boy ! "

Taking Annie's hand once more the pair made their way into the corridor only to be stopped seconds later by a less than impressed Miss Hannigan who waved her finger animatedly between the two .

" Hey ! wait a minute , take your pick but you're not taking Annie "

" why ? "

" she's gotta learn her place " she responded crossing her arms .

" her place ? "

" And " the woman responded grabbing the other hand " Annie's entirely too cheeky "

Now Grace Farrell was a very civilised woman and had never had an argument in her life but something rose within her that she couldn't control and with a gentle determination she firmly tugged Annie back .

"Well Mr Warbucks likes cheeky orphans!"

"Tough! "

This had gone on for a while and Grace was surprised the poor child hadn't complained of injury but as they walked down the steps and towards the car both had triumphant smiles upon their faces the little girls grin infectious as she waved back to her friends and patted her dog..Yes she had acquired one of those too , affectionately upon the head .

How Mr Warbucks would react to her plan remained to be seen and with him due home in a mere hour and a half she was soon to find out .


	2. Chapter 2

The ticking of the clock was tortuous and with each agonising chime Grace Farrell's anxiety grew.

It had been a little over ten minutes since she had followed her employer into the office and he had yet to say a word, from her usual seat the secretary watched him nervously.

Traveling from one side of the room to the other his expensive leather shoes paced the dark green carpets his breathing heavy and eyebrows furrowed.

It was times like these that unnerved Grace.

In the years she had known Mr Warbucks he had always been a very articulate man, straight to the point never afraid to express his opinion however harsh they may be. This was something she had become accustomed to, in these instances there was a certainty of where she stood but now the silence made her doubtful.

Illness or intense disapproval the only times her boss was ever remotely quiet and the brunette didn't care for either of them , wringing her hands together she wondered which of the two it would be .

He seemed fine. Then again he would never confess to illness many times she had insisted on calling a doctor only to be dismissed for the night...no this wasn't health related. Perhaps this was something she had done? Her heart rate quickened at the thought her mind being to reel with possible reasoning's he had ultimately liked the painting she had delivered , the house was spotless and Annie well ..Annie!

Instinctively she stood her voice unintentionally high as she blurted out.

"Maybe I should take her back sir "

Stopping at his secretaries movements the Billionaire turned.

"What?"

"Annie Sir, she seems a very understanding child . I'm sure that .."

"Miss Farrell " he tried walking over to his desk .

" if your uncomfortable with her being here " she continued following him " if you would rather have a boy then .."

" Miss Farrell for pittys sake calm yourself "

Backing away Grace sat down .

" I ..I'm sorry sir "

Taking a cigar from the box in front of him Mr Warbucks shook his head .

" I've told you the child can stay haven't I ?"

Grace Nodded .

" yes sir "

" then please " he said taking a puff " stop worrying "

Looking to her lap she felt her cheeks grow warm .

"Sorry Mr Warbucks, you just seem a little.."

"Simply thinking Miss Farrell. "

Lifting her head Grace watched him curiously.

"Anything I could help you with Sir? "

Sitting down another ring of smoke left his lips.

"What was the logic?"

"The logic sir?"

"Of bringing the child here."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry Sir I should have telephoned you this morning. the whole idea was very last minute I apologise "

Lifting his hand in dismissal he gestured for her to continue.

"Well when you asked me to do some damage control I had to take into account the damage caused"

The billionaire frowned.

"I assume you have read this morning's paper"

"I have"

" Then you will know Sir what the press have been saying , or rather what Mrs Vicarage has been saying "

"Total nonsense Miss Farrell! "He boomed stubbing out the cigar.

"You were there! I was nothing but reasonable to the woman ".

"I agree "

Mr Warbucks nodded curtly.

" Well If you remember Sir , it wasn't just your behaviour towards Mrs Vicarage that was documented but also her children . "

" Ah "

" Yes exactly "

" And you brought her here too.."

"Prove them wrong "

Intrigued the billionaire leant forward his forearms resting comfortably on the desk in front of him .

"You are so much more than what they make you out to be . you are .."

Watching her boss raise an eyebrow Grace quickly bit her lip.

For a second or two neither of them said a word the ticking of the clock back filling the intervals of interaction between them.

The nervous apprehension the secretary felt made her shoulders stiffen.

"Inspired idea Miss Farrell!" he had declared suddenly slamming his hand down on the dark wood separating them.

Firstly flinching at the movement Grace relaxed slightly and not used to such compliments from her employer tried her best not to blush.

"Why ...Thank you Sir "she stuttered grinning shyly at the man before her .

For a split second she was sure he had smiled back the corners of his mouth titling skyward by the smallest fraction as the familiar feeling she felt on these rare occasions began to rise in her chest only to be extinguished as he turned in discussion of their next topic and she was left uncertain as to if she had imagined it.

" Now " he began lighting his second cigar of the evening " can we go over the plans for the Pittsburgh Factory? "

" Yes , of course " she replied leaping into action " I'll get the file "

Collecting what she needed Grace took out her notepad and began to fill its pages as her boss reeled of the details of his latest business venture .

The rest of the evening was spent in a similar manner Mr Warbucks in his stride words flying from his mouth thick and fast when he was silenced by the office door swinging open a pyjama clad orphan standing meekly beneath its frame her small hand clutching tightly to the dog at her side .

" Sandy's not used to sleeping in a room by himself , he gets lonesome"

Upon instinct Grace beckoned the girl closer.

Walking closer Annie brought her Pet with her , the dogs breathing becoming heavy as he spotted something though the glass of the large patio doors .

Breaking away from his mistress Sandy began to bark at something unbeknown to his human comrades.

" What is wrong with that Dog ?! " Mr Warbucks Yelled covering the speaker of the telephone in his hand " Punjab Remove this Animal and Its Mistress along with it !"

The bodyguard walked smartly towards the dog only to be stopped in action by a rainfall of glass as the doors smashed and a heavy black ball landed with a thud against the carpet.

In the blink of an eye Punjab had sprung into action skilfully and elegantly leaping forward and taking hold of the object before as if dancing spinning around and throwing it back into the darkness of the garden .

Much braver than Grace Annie ran forward and Miss Farell had only just reached her when the black sky became full of light a thunderous explosion voicing itself so loudly the chandelier above them shook .

" oh " Grace gasped pulling the little girl protectively closer .

" Well done Sandy " she heard her boss praise when the barking had ceased , the moans of the culprit filling the room as he was dragged squirming inside .

" I think I should take Annie to bed Sir " Grace said leading Annie away .

" Your right Miss Farell , we will continue tomorrow "

" very well sir "

Nodding her head in a bid goodnight Grace took the little girls hand .

" come along dear"

" good night Mr Warbucks "

Walking along the dimly lit hallways Grace guessed it to be around midnight and turning the corner she yawned tiredly .

Late nights typically never bothered her , employed by Oliver Warbucks she was use to working well into the morning but pushing open the large white doors of Annie's room Miss Farrell found herself to be quiet exhausted .

Unable to imagine how tired her tiny companion would be Grace place a gentle hand to her shoulder.

" Its dreadfully late Annie " she said softly walking her over to the bed .

Pulling back the satin sheets she helped the little girl climb into it .

" Try to get some sleep "

" was that man trying to kill Mr Warbucks ? "

" Annie I .."

" who was it ? "

" the Bushavicks dear " Grace sighed adjusting the sheets .

" Mr Warbucks is living proof that the American system really works , they don't want anyone to know about that . "

" leapin lizards "

" yes well " The Brunette said softly sitting on the edge of the bed .

"he's fine isn't he , you don't have to worry "

Looking up at the woman gazing down at her Annie watched her smile gently and as she brushed a hand gently across the little girls auburn curls Grace wondered as to whether who her words were intended to comfort .

There was no doubt of the danger her boss was in on a daily basis , he was consistently in the public eye and with his often blunt demeanour he had no shortage of enemies but it was incidents like this that shook her .

Threats like this were few and far between yet Grace's mind was already reeling with plans of heightened security .

Thinking out loud once again she adjusted the covers over Annie's small frame .

" What a way to spend your first night "

" Well its better than being at the orphanage that's for sure " the redhead quipped .

A smile brushed the older females lips but simultaneously the typist was saddened by the little girls words, was the orphanage really that terrible ? .

" Miss Farrell? " Annie asked softly a moment later " C ..could you stay with me just for a little while . until I fall asleep ? "

" of course dear " she replied sweetly shifting her position slightly .

" you know you didn't have to lie that it was sandy who was afraid . I was a little nervous too when I first arrived here. "

" Really ? " the redhead questioned her green eyes widening .

" uh huh "

" And your ok now ? "

" Yep , Mr Warbucks was very kind to me "

" he doesn't seem very kind to me "

" He doesn't to a lot of people dear , I doubt even Mr Warbucks Realises ."

" you like him a lot right ?"

" Well I've known him a long time Annie "

" I've known Miss Hannigan my whole life and I don't like her at all . "

Grace Giggled .

" Come on now Annie , Bed time "

Gently she placed her lips to the little girls forehead leaning over soon after and switching off the bedside lamp .

" Don't worry Miss Farrell " she heard Annie yawn " Hes safe with you ."

Thank you for all your lovely reviews they mean so much to me I hope your enjoyed this chapter and continue to let me know what you think I really do appreciate your opinions . Thank you for reading x


	3. Chapter 3

Under the mirrored ceilings of his pool room Oliver Warbucks closed his eyes, the gentle lapping of the water allowing him to finally relax as he skilfully floated upon its surface.

It was now late afternoon perhaps four or five and outside the grounds of the mansion were gradually beginning to darken alone at last he savoured the solace.

From the moment of his arrival the previous day the billionaire hadn't stopped from orphans to bombing attempts it had been a hectic twenty four hours.

It certainly hadn't been the smooth homecoming he had anticipated but now that he was finally alone he welcomed the silence.

Pushing himself a little further down the pool his mind drifted to where he had spent the majority.

"Miss Farrell I have told you I will not spend money and something I do not need "

"But Mr Warbucks last night ..."

"Was easily dealt with Miss Farrell. Punjab removed that man as soon as he was notified of his presents. "

"Yes Sir. But if it hadn't have been for Sandy things could have turned out quite differently "

"Nonsense! Punjab and the Asp are excellent bodyguards "

"I'm not doubting that Mr Warbucks. I just feel that it would be in your best interest to simply think about increasing security. "

She had been talking for an hour now and he was getting irritable.

"If I say yes will you stop pestering me?"

"Yes"

"Fine "

He smirked as he recalled the timidly triumphant smile that had graced his secretary's face.

"Thank you Sir" she had said a moment later her polite professionalism returning to her once again and she opened her notebook and moved on to news of his latest project.

In the years he had known her it was an incredibly rare occurrence she let this slip only when it seemed anxiety had taken over did she ever raise her voice yet today it wasn't nerves he had seen when she spoke but determination and with a boss as stubborn as he knew he could be the billionaire had to admire the woman.

It was this thought that occupied his mind for a while and it was only when something heavy splashed into the pool beside him that hr opened his eyes , arms wavering wildly as he fought to keep his head above water .

Upon realisation of what it was he stood up shouting over as he spotted Annie rush into the room.

"Get this blasted animal out of my pool!"

"Sorry Mr Warbucks, I guess Sandy likes water "

"Get it out "he repeated moving away.

He watched as the little girl called her pet closer reaching down to the water and taking hold of the new collar Miss Farrell had brought for him that afternoon .

"Come on Sandy "

Emerging from the water the dog shook himself heartily droplets of water spraying his mistress as he did so.

"Dumb Dog "he heard her say affectionately patting his head.

"Do you like my suit? "She asked turning back to Oliver.

"What? "

Taking off her Robe Annie proudly showed him the pale yellow costume she was warring a perfect match got the swimming cap that currently covered her curls.

"Oh yes "

"Miss Farrell picked it out" she informed joining him in the water.

Nodding he closed his eyes his feet lifting from the tiles so that he was floating once more.

"Thanks for letting me stay Sir, I know you would prefer a boy. "

"I never thought I'd get used to a girl. "

"Girls are easier to get used to than boys, look how used to Miss Farrell you are."

Opening an eye He watched as Annie began to turn slowly, the water around her rippling like the silk skirt of a dancer.

" Ya know this is the first time I've been in a swimming pool " she confessed quietly " I guess it was kinda dumb to let Miss Farrell buy me the suit because I can't even swim but I just wanted to know what it was like ya know.

In the little time that he had spent with any during the past two days he had never seen her like this the brief encounters they had shared over dinner or breakfast filled with her confident enthusiasm but now he could see that behind the smiles and the little jokes she made she wasn't as happy as she made out, he knew that feeling.

The little girls chipper charm didn't falter for long however and quickly the conversation returned back to his assistant.

"I mean Miss Farrell does all the work around here and you don't even know her first name."

"Yes I do its Grace. "

Annie smiled knowingly.

"Well she thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread."

To say he was surprised would be an understatement and rolling back to look at the ceiling he let her words sink in.

" Sliced bread . "

After that the pair didn't speak for a while , Oliver deciding to swim a couple of lengths before it was time for supper .

As he travelled back down towards Annie he noticed she had yet to move from her spot at the edge of the pool .

"Annie?" he said awkwardly " what's the matter? Why are you just standing there ? "

" I told you , I cant swim ."

Of course she had .

" how about floating ? " he suggested .

Annie shrugged " Never tried "

" Lean back " he instructed " lift your feet off the floor "

Eager to learn Annie did as she was told tilting backwards only to be swiftly submerged in the water .

Resurfacing seconds later coughing and spluttering as she gasped for air .

"try again " he told her " like this "

Demonstrating how to do it once again he signalled for her to do the same.

She didn't seem so keen .

" I cant "

" you've only tried it once . go on "

Sighing she took a deep breath and leant back slowly but when she felt the water touch her head jolted straight back up.

" Thanks for the help but I think I'll just stay like this .."

Not one to give up Oliver shook his head he too getting to his feet .

" do you think I got where I am today by quitting ? "

" No Sir "

" Then try again "

For around fifteen minutes he watched her discreetly but it was now clear to him that the ophan would not be doing it on her own so the business man decided to take action .

Swimming over to her the young girl gave him a questioning look .

" what are you doing ? "

" helping you " he said simply " now lean back "

Assisting her until she was lying flat his palms held her steady .

" I don't know about this Mr Warbucks I don't think this fish belongs in water "

" shhh "

Slowly the billionaire removed his hands leaving Annie floating independently in front of him .

" there's no such thing as cant Annie "

He resisted a smile as the little girl gasped .

" Oh Boy ..I'm doing it Gee ! ..Miss Farrell look!"

Head snapping up Mr Warbucks was shocked to See his secretary stood at the edge of the pool the corners of her mouth turned upwards as she smiled proudly at the little girl in the water below .

" That's very good Dear " she praised

How long had she been there ?

" how do you feel ?"

" Swell Miss Farrell , I feel Swell !"

" Well it seems Mr Warbucks is a good teacher "

" He sure is "

He observed as she Smiled to Annie once more looking up soon after her blue eyes meeting his as he stood dumbstruck.

" Supper will be ready in an hour Sir "

And with that she turned away and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Super had been splendid , a scrumptious spread by Mrs Pugh of recipes Mr Warbucks had brought back from his trip .

" Mmmm" Annie grinned wiping crumbs from her mouth .

Grace giggled , this has been the third plate the child had consumed and it seemed she was far from finished .

" Maybe you should slow down a little Dear " she suggested kindly " We don't want you getting an upset stomach now ."

"Nonsense Miss Farrell !" her employer boomed from the head of the table " Let the child enjoy decent food while she still can . "

Looking from him to Annie Grace could see his point , the wrists that sat upon the white table cloth were stick think as they held onto the silver cutlery and the clothes she had brought the previous day although fitting in length seemed incredibly loose , had that woman fed her at all ? .

" Ok Annie you can have a little more , just take your time ok ?"

Nodding the redhead began to pile up her plate once more , the secretary shaking her head fondly as she finished off the last of her own supper .

There had been little conversation at the table . There never usually was only the odd comment here and there about factories or business contracts .

Grace was the sole member of staff to Dine with her boss and it was simply for the reason that the pair were just too busy to waste precious moments eating apart .

This had been the explanation she had given Annie when she had asked that afternoon at the department store .

" Miss Farrell?"

" Yes dear ?"

" Why do you eat with Mr Warbucks ? I mean Drake and everybody else eat in the kitchen . "

Looking up from the rows of dresses in front of her Grace took off her spectacles .

" Well Mr Warbucks requested it . Hes so terribly busy Annie , we simply couldn't fit everything in if we didn't ."

" oh " the little girl had replied as she too began to rifle through the fabrics . " do you like it ?"

" Well I must admit I find it slightly strange to be waited on but its pleasant yes . Plus the food is lovely."

Looking up at the older woman's expression Annie wondered whether it was the only thing Miss Farrell found lovely .

When everyone had finished and the plates had been cleared Miss Farrell slowly pulled her chair away from the table and stood up Annie mimicking her actions as she did so .

" Goodnight Mr Warbucks " Annie exclaimed giving him a wave .

Now with a lit cigar in his mouth Oliver nodded .

" Good night " he said curtly " I'll see you in the office in an hour Miss Farrell "

" Very well sir "

Walking up the stairs Annie let out a small moan her small hand resting against her stomach .

" Everything ok dear ? "

" Mmmhmmm"

Grace looked doubtful but with a steady hand turned Annie gently down the corridor towards her room .

Reaching the door she pushed it open her concern growing slightly as she heard another wimper escape from the little girls lips .

" come along now Dear , lets get you get you to bed . "

Looking down to see Annie's face she placed a hand on her cheek .

" You look awfully pale "

Annie frowned .

" Miss Farrell , I don't feel so .."

She was fast asleep now, Annie that Is . Grace was sat on the end of the bed attempting to clean the vomit from her shoes.

She should have insisted that enough was enough , her instincts told her so yet her Boss's words had affected her judgment .

" let the child enjoy decent food while she still can ."

To anyone watching the trio from dining room window they would have been shocked the billionaire had reacted this way assuming there was some sort of truth behind the prints in the paper but Grace knew better .

Yes she was fully aware her employer could be selfish at times or a varied definition of the word but the secretary had an understanding of Mr Warbucks and from what he had allowed her to gain a knowledge of why he acted as he did .

Growing up in England had been tough for him .

A father that was never around he had been left to take care of his family alone. The oldest of four boys he had had no option but to look for work his mother too sick to do so herself .

Money was tight and the then little boy had learnt in order to gain what he needed from the world he would have to do whatever he could even if that meant leaving his family behind .

She had discovered this information a year or so after she begun working for him a telephone call from Liverpool leading him to unveil to her the pains of his past , a brother he was unable to save and the other three he had no idea what happened to .

It had been the first and only time he had mentioned it and Grace had made a silent promise not only to him but to herself that she would protect the information he had so unexpectedly trusted her with and that she would do so for as long as he needed .

Thank you all for your lovely comments they really do make me smile , so pleased you are liking this story I hope you continue to do so and let me know what you think x


End file.
